Emi Fukukado
|romaji= Fukukado Emi |alias= ジョーク|Sumairu Hīrō Misu Jōku}} |birthday= February 5 |age= 28 (First Appearance) |gender= Female |hair= Seafoam Green |eye= Dark Green |height= 166 cm (5'5") |weight= |quirk= Outburst |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Pro Hero, Teacher |affiliation= Ketsubutsu Academy High School |debut= Chapter 34 (Cameo) Chapter 103 (Actual) |debutanime= Episode 20 (Cameo) Episode 53 (Actual) |voice= Mariko Nagai |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} |Fukukado Emi}}, also known as ジョーク|Sumairu Hīrō Misu Jōku}}, is a Pro Hero and a teacher of 2nd year, Class 2 at Ketsubutsu Academy High School. Appearance Emi is a young woman with an athletic build and chest-length hair, which is portrayed as cyan in the manga, but sea green in the anime. Her eyes are inverted in color, meaning her pupils are light whereas her irises are dark. Her most predominant feature is her constant smile. Her hero costume consists of a bandana around her head, sleeveless tank top, thick fighting gloves with metal cuffs, and vertically striped pants which resembles part of a clown's attire. Around her waist is a belt adorned with smiles. While in active duty, her costume also appears to feature a gas mask. Personality 210px|left|thumb|Emi's outgoing personality Emi is cheerful, outgoing, and positive; She is also rather forward with her thoughts as she constantly flirts with Aizawa without embarrassment. Though she has a playful and fun personality, Emi does have a more mature and focused side, especially when it comes to teaching her students, as seen through her commentary with Aizawa throughout the Hero License Exam. She appears to care deeply about her students and understands the drive many young people have to become heroes. Emi also appears to have a general disdain for U.A's teaching methods and the elitism that comes from their prestige. The best example of this is when she criticized U.A. for failing to recognize Hitoshi Shinso's potential as a hero. She demonstrates this disdain again during the Hero License arc, when she scolds Aizawa for his conscending attitude toward hero academies, and for suggesting that U.A. students are more adept at heroics due to the school's harshers teaching methods. Abilities Quirk : Emi's Quirk forces others to laugh which impairs their cognitive and motor skills. Relationships Shota Aizawa Emi has known Aizawa for a long time; their workplaces were once close to each other and as a result, whenever there was trouble, they would assist each other. While Emi likes Aizawa and is friendly towards him, Aizawa is indifferent towards her and does not find her sense of humor amusing. For example, when she joked that they became lovers while they were working together, Aizawa immediately denied her statement. Even though Emi annoys him, Aizawa appears to be tolerant towards her optimistic attitude and shows a willingness to work with her. Emi is determined to get Aizawa to laugh using her quirk or otherwise, however, Aizawa is often one step ahead of her and erases her quirk before she gets the chance. Trivia *Her surname , translates to "fortune gate", and her given name , is written with the character for "laughter". Her name is a play on a Japanese proverb about fortune coming to those who laugh. *Ironically despite his personality, she seems to be romantically interested in Shota Aizawa. Though she might just be joking with him such claims are unconfirmed. *Ms. Joke's general aesthetic seems to be inspired by the DC supervillain . **Both have a clown/comedy theme and have green hair. **Emi's Quirk, Outburst, is similar to the effects of Joker Venom. **Their aliases - Joker and Ms. Joke - sound extremely similar. *She also seems to be inspired by from Watchmen. **She wears a belt of smiley faces, an image that is shown throughout the comic, and heavily associated with The Comedian. References Site Navigation pl:Emi Fukukado Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pro Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Ketsubusu Teachers